


Rings.

by 2light4darkness



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Boys Kissing, First Time, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 13:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12912840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2light4darkness/pseuds/2light4darkness
Summary: Hakkai has something's to show Goku before Sanzo will have his monkey.





	Rings.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own this fandom, however I do like playing with it.

Rings.

It had been a long drive for them all. The only brake in the bickering in the back by Gojyo and Goku was one demon attack. After that Goku bragged he got more demons than Gojyo and they was back to the familiar routine that would be briefly stopped by Sanzo and his ever present paper fan for idiots.  
Now they had pulled into a small town that had only one inn and two rooms left in it.  
Deciding to clean up in the time before there meal would be ready, each room had its own bath room making things quicker. Hakkai got the shower first out of the coin toss between him and Gojyo.  
Placing his monocle on a shelf for safety while he stripped down and walked into the hot cascading water. 'Ahhh' that felt good to lose all the dust of the road and blood stain from the fight. Completely absorbed in letting the water do its job he missed if there had been a knock.  
Goku walked into the unlocked bathroom chattering like a excited monkey and then stopped dead staring at a point on Hakkai's chest as he had turned round half blind to see who's voice spoken, dulled by the rushing water.  
"you can touch them if you want." Hakkai said seeing the teens shock at his silver rings adorning his nipples.  
With a shy finger Goku softly brushed one, that bought a soft moan from Hakkai's parted lips.  
Reaching for his eyes glass and turning off the water. He walks out the shower, wrapping a towel round his slender waste to help contain his slight arousal at Goku's constant staring. Moving past him to the room he would be sharing with Gojyo, he sat on hi bed another towel in his hand to dry dark hair. As he gave Goku time to decide what he was going to do next.

earlier in the journey Sanzo and himself had a talk about Goku's growing interest in sex. Oh they all knew he had discovered already masturbating himself, there was not much a small travailing group like there could keep from each other.  
Hakkai and Gojyo had been sleeping with each other since the beginning of the trip. They had been very careful about keeping things quiet. Sanzo had made it clear that Goku was to be left. His feelings hidden behind threats and sullen moods. One warning of "no need to let that perverted kappa teach him bad ways." had settled the matter.  
So Hakkai was given the job of gently teaching Goku the basics of sex. That had been a interesting conversation one day while the two of them got supplies.

Tonight's little accident had opened up a world of questions for Goku. Following Hakkai out the bathroom he sat on the bed watching the other man dry his hair. Quickly wetting his suddenly very dry lips, he looked at the floor a pink glow on his cheeks. "did it hurt?"

"did what hurt, oh the rings. No not relay." Hakkai produces two cans, handing one to Goku to fiddle with and sitting back down next to him. He lays a hand on the teens thy. Breathing into Goku's ear "its time for the next part of your lesions."  
Nodding Goku looks at Hakkai's half naked body, downs the drink. Then with trembling fingers he trys to take off his own shirt, as Hakkai gives a quiet laugh.  
"there I am meant to help you with that." hands gently brushing Goku's as he leans in to kiss lips that part eagerly if inexperienced. With the obstacle of the shirt removed, Hakkai brakes the kiss and Goku whimpers. wiggling his hips to try and make the erection he has less trapped.

"but Sanzo will kill you." Goku blushes bright red as his dick hardens more for his sun, just his name and its twitching.  
"hush its OK. He said to teach you four-play" Hakkai helps relieve the teen of the rest of his cloths.

Goku groans and wiggles his hips eager to progress more. He easily relents as Hakkai pushes him down on to the bed. Hands caressing sun tanned flesh similar in tone to Gojyo he notes. Letting a lazy tongue swirl round both of Goku`s nipples and work his way back down to the teens naval.  
Both of there breath was coming in short gasps, strong erections bumping each other then Hakkai came up to kiss Goku more. With Goku tugging on the silver rings making his teacher shudder and cry out in sharp desire.

The door opening was masked by Hakkai's cry and in entered Sanzo and Gojyo, each going to there lover performing on the bed. Want and desire clear in both violet and red eyes. As Gojyo drew Hakkai up from kissing round Goku's hips, he marveled at how skilled the green eyed man was at keeping Goku moaning, but not touching the aching hard cock before him.

Gojyo captured both rings in his fingers and rolled the hard nipples. As he licked down his lovers ear "come away and leave the monkey and monk alone." his own hard cock pressing into Hakkai's back speaking of the fun the lovers would have. A smile lights up gojyo's face as Hakkai is easily pulled back into his arms as they rise and walk away for there privet time.

Sanzo took over Hakkai's spot teasing his monkey's inner thi and groin area, feeling the teen, eyes squeezed tight shut, moaning on the bed at each kiss. Out the corner of Sanzo's eye he noted the other two leaving the room. Now Sanzo's moves his mouth over the writhing body on the bed. Goku arched his back in over loading pleasure, his orgasm building to painful, winding fingers into short blond hair. He knew the feel of his sun`s hair and then a cry howled out his throat as that same sun took him into his mouth. "Sanzo, i....i...ahhhhh."  
Body tight as his release shoots out meeting Sanzo's tongue and very willing mouth, swallowing the warm wight fluid down.

Sanzo feels Goku trembles and shudders quieten as he continues to touch and kiss him. There mouths meet and Goku tastes Sanzo mixed with his own seed. Liking it his tongue explores all of Sanzo`s mouth, as he to runs hands over half naked flesh of his sun.

In a loving embrace they both lay on the bed in the after glow of some fantastic sex, Hakkai was always more aggressive after on of his teaching Goku lesions, like the control he used could be let go with Gojyo and he liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> Vamp: This was the first time I let the plot bunnies out, boy did we become fast friends.


End file.
